1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker system that can realize a variety of sound filed effects by allowing sound to be emitted forward or forward and backward in accordance with a user's intension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a speaker is a device that finally emits sound. In a strict sense, the speaker may be construed as “speaker unit” or “speaker system.”
The speaker unit is an assembly of a magnet, a voice coil surrounding the magnet, a diaphragm, and the like. The speaker system is a set having a plurality of speaker units arranged in a sound box and a terminal for connecting to an amplifier.
As home appliances using a speaker system, a home theater, an audio component, a TV set, and the like are well known. Recently, speaker systems that can provide a variety of sound field effects for a 3D sound have been developed.
However, in the convention speaker system, since the speaker unit for finally emitting the sound is designed to be fixed and positioned in a speaker box such that it can emit the sound only forward, it is difficult to realize the variety of the sound field effects in accordance with a user's intension.
Further, in order to provide the variety of the sound field effects, the conventional speaker system includes a plurality of speaker boxes that are installed to diversify a sound generation direction. In this case, the speaker boxes take up too much space.